


Ornament

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Holiday Collection 2020 [9]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Coma, F/M, ornament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter is in a coma well MJ wonders if he will wake up as she focuses on the little Christmas spirit she has, an ornament.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Holiday Collection 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037919
Kudos: 9





	Ornament

It was a joke that MJ made that caused Peter to buy the silly ornament. It happens to be her favorite flower. Peter loved it and it was a gift to her for Christmas. MJ loved it even though she hated it as well. She wasn’t a fan of Christmas. So when they moved in together and Peter set up the tree for the first time MJ hung the ornament. MJ didn’t think anything would happen but three Christmas Eve’s later, she was sitting at the Avenger’s Compound watching her boyfriend hold on to dear life. She had put up a small tree with that ornament. A good luck charm between the two. It wasn’t working though, she thought, as Peter didn’t wake up. 

“He will wake up,” May had told her. 

“He will be up in a while knowing the Kid,” Happy had said. He looked at her like she was a widow though so MJ didn’t trust his words.

“He is showing improvement,” Helen promised as did Bruce every time she saw them. She just wanted her boyfriend awake and laughing like he always had been. She sat by his side as she watched  _ A Year Without Santa Claus _ . Peter always wanted to watch the movie on Christmas Eve along with  _ Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer  _ and  _ Frosty the Snowman _ . She could stand the other two but this movie was terrible. It had bad animations. MJ started mocking it when she heard a painful chuckle. She turned to see Peter whose eyes were open. 

“Why are you watching it then, MJ?” he asked. His voice was low. She wrapped her arms around him breathing him in.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again, Peter,” She said.

“I won’t,” Peter said. “You brought a tree with our ornament?” She moved away seeing him staring at the tree. 

“It’s my ornament. You bought it for me,” she teased him. He smiled at her and MJ felt her heart skip a beat just seeing him awake and smiling. 

“I know,” Peter said before he turned to the movie. “You were watching movies without me.”

“You were here, just you weren’t awake,” MJ said. “I need to call Bruce now so he can check up on you,” MJ said.

“No,” Peter said. MJ laughed as her boyfriend pouted. She let Bruce know Peter was awake and he came in and made sure Peter would be alright. By the time Bruce was done, Peter was falling asleep. 

“Stay,” he said.

“I wouldn’t leave you,” she said.

“Good,” Peter said. “Cause I haven’t proposed yet and you can’t leave until I do.” MJ rolled her eyes. So much for surprising her with a Christmas Proposal. She could pretend to be surprised for her dork though.

“Night, Peter,” she said. He was already asleep when she said that though as she watched him sleep for a bit knowing he was okay. She turned back to the movie but decided if he was asleep she could turn it off. She pulled out a book instead of before looking at Peter and then the ornament, thinking about how happy she was to have a boy like Peter in her life. 


End file.
